Taken for Granted
by kmfc17
Summary: What if another man came into Elizabeth's life? What if Jason was no longer the center of attention? How would he react? Read and find out. If you like it review. Please.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello all. This is my first GH fic so I am little hesitant about it, there are so many good stories here I am afraid this one might come up short. But I decided to post it anyways. It shouldn't be too long, maybe three or four chapters. I just love Liason and I hate what they did to them on the show so I make myself happy by writing stories about them. I hope whoever reads this likes it. I would be very thankful for any reviews letting me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy_**

**_P.S.- I don't own any of the characters._**

* * *

Elizabeth was tired, so tired. In fact she didn't remember ever being so tired, but today had been a long day. The whole drama with Michael, and then Carly and Claudia falling, and the accusatory glances by everyone had her exhausted. All she really wanted was go home with her boys and forget about everyone, especially Jason.

Every time she saw him or spoke with him her heart broke a little bit, how they could be so close and yet so far away. She would steal glances at him every chance she got and she knew he was doing the same, she could feel it. She saw him caring for Michael and the thoughts of Jake and Cameron without him brought tears to her eyes. But there was no point in dwelling in what couldn't be, he had made it very clear that he couldn't risk her or the boys. The funny thing was, that she was willing to take the risk, she knew he would protect them. It was him who was in denial.

With no reason to stick around she filed the last chart, went to her locker, got changed and headed to the elevators. The waiting room was almost empty now; she waited patiently for the elevator to open, out of the corner of her eye she saw Jason and Sonny talking in hushed tones. She heard the elevator door open and was about to enter when she found herself being lifted and twirled around by a pair of strong hands. For a moment she didn't realized who it was, but then his smell got to her and she knew immediately.

"Thomas put me down." She kind of yelled a little bit.

He did, and was now facing her with his arms still around her holding her close to him. "Hi Lizzie."

She was laughing now, really laughing. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Lizzie?"

"As many as you want, doesn't mean I'll stop."

This made her laugh more. "I know, and you are the only one that can get away with it." She had her hands around him too. She took a moment to just look at him, with his boyish smile and those perfect brown eyes. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I am here for you. Aren't you happy to see me Lizzie?" He made a face pretending to be mad, but she knew he was just kidding.

"Of course I am happy to see you. It's been so long. Oh, how I missed you."

"I missed you too my Lizzie."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Oh, I went by the house but no one was there so I assumed you were still working. I really don't understand why you work so much. You know if you just asked I would .. "

"Thomas don't start again you know I like my job. But I was just leaving so come on. You're staying with me of course."

"Only if you insist."

"I do.

"Where are the two little angels?"

"Right, more like devils. They're with Lucky; we can swing by his house to get them. Cameron's going to be so happy to see you and wait until you see Jake, he's grown so much."

"I can't wait. Let's go Lizzie."

She pressed the elevator button having to wait once more for it to come. Her mood had changed, she was so happy to have him here. The elevator finally came and they stepped on it laughing and never letting go of one another.

On the other side of the room Jason was left speechless. The moment she stepped out of the locker room he had been following her with his eyes. Sure he was listening to Sonny, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. He missed her so much and the boys, but at least he was seeing her constantly here in the hospital and he was content because he knew she and the boys were safe. She looked tired and there was nothing he wanted more than leave Sonny standing there, take her in his arms and go home with her, but that was impossible.

The elevator doors opened and a man walked out, nothing of interest to Jason except that he took Elizabeth, his Elizabeth in his arms. Who the hell was this clown? He was no longer listening to Sonny, his complete attention was at her and this Thomas is what she called him. He was calling her Lizzie, he wanted to scream at him 'she doesn't like being called Lizzie'. But apparently it was okay for him to do it.

He hated the familiarity with which they spoke. Had had never let go of her. Apparently they knew each other very well. He knew about Cameron and Jake, but how? Who the hell was this man? What hit him hard was the way she was laughing with him. He didn't remember the last time he saw Elizabeth laughing like that. She looked so carefree and more beautiful than ever. He wanted to cross the room and push that clown away from his woman. But he didn't do a thing he just stared at them, jealousy eating at him.

As soon as they stepped into the elevator he excused himself from Sonny and dialed his phone. After three rings he heard Spinelli's voice. "I want you to hack into GH's security cameras, eighth floor, a man just left with Elizabeth. His first name is Thomas, I want you to find out everything about him, where he was born, what school he went to, what he does and how he takes his coffee. You understand? Everything. Especially how the fuck he knows Elizabeth."

**_Well let me know what you guys think. Is it worth continuing? Thanks for reading._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all those who read this and a more special thanks to those who took the time to review. I love reviews and getting them encourages me to writes, they inspire me. Here is the next chapter of the story. We find out more about Thomas. FYI Sam is not evil in my story; she and Lucky are still together (this way she stays away from Jason). Enjoy.**_

* * *

Elizabeth was now sitting in Thomas car on their way to pick up Cameron and Jake. He had convinced her to leave her car in the hospital parking lot; he would drive her to work the next day. She felt happy and the smile she had plastered on her face was evidence of that.

"You know every time I see you, you look more beautiful than before."

She knew she was blushing, she could feel it. "Oh, Thomas stop. I bet you say that to all girls."

"You know that's not true."

"So, what really brings you to Port Charlotte? Do you have a case?"

"No, I told you I came to see you and the boys. It's been too long since I've seen you guys."

"I know. But with work and the problems and well everything it's difficult to get away."

"You don't have to explain Lizzie. I know your life is complicated and that's why you need me to make it all better."

"Is that an order doctor Lawrence?"

Thomas gave her a mocking smile. "I might have to make it an order young lady."

They arrived at Lucky's house shortly after. He stayed in the car while Elizabeth got the kids. Sam opened the door with Jake on her hands.

"Hey Elizabeth."

"Hi Sam." As soon as Jake saw her he threw himself at her and starting babbling. Sam moved aside so Elizabeth could come inside. Cameron was sitting on the floor playing with his trains. "Where's Lucky?"

"They called him about an hour ago. They both ate and took their baths."

"Thanks Sam. Work was really busy today so I finished later than I thought."

"No problem, you know I like spending time with them."

"Come on Cam. Let's go home." The little boy reluctantly got up and left his trains to go with his mother. He looked sad at having to stop playing. "Hey Cam I have a surprise for you."

This made him smile and look up at her with those eyes she loved so much. "What it is mommy?"

"Come on is out in the car." And so he almost ran out of the house. She said her goodbyes to Sam and headed out. Cam was jumping up and down until he got to the car. Thomas was standing outside the car waiting for them. As soon as Cam saw him he started running to him.

"Thomas, Thomas. You here."

Thomas took the little boy in his arms and started twirling him around like he had done his mother earlier. "Whoa, Cam you have grown my friend. You are almost a man."

"Don't tell mommy. She says I'm her little boy." Cam told him quietly. Thomas busted out laughing; of course Elizabeth's son would be worried about hurting his mom.

"I promise I won't tell her." He tickled the little boy in his stomach where he knew it would make Cameron laugh. "And Jake. Oh my he's so big too." Elizabeth got closer to him; Jake was a little shy at first but immediately opened his arms for Thomas to carry him. "Lizzie you are a pretty amazing mom."

She was blushing again. "Well let's go home. These two already ate but I'm starving."

"Mommy I want ice cream." Cameron put in as she was sitting him in the back seat.

"Iwe ceam." Babbled Jake following his brother's lead.

"How about I invite you all to ice cream and maybe get mommy some dinner?" Thomas got nods from Cameron and even though Jake didn't really understand a lot he nodded too.

"Thomas, we can just go home. I have ice cream and I can make a quick dinner."

"Nope, it's decided. Sorry Lizzie, its three against one. So where shall we go?"

"Kelly!!!" Cam excitedly yelled.

"Kelly it is."

They pulled out of Lucky's house and Elizabeth instructed him which way to go. Cameron didn't stop chattering all the way and Jake babbled a lot too. Thomas got to learn all about Chugging Charlie, although Cam had already told him a couple of times before. They got to the restaurant in 15 minutes, found and empty booth and sat down to eat. Forty five minutes later they were on the road again heading to Elizabeth's house. Once there he helped her get the kids ready for bed and then they both sat down on the couch, her with a cup of hot chocolate and him with a cup of coffee.

"I am surprised Nicole let you come alone?" Nicole was his latest girlfriend, at least as far as she knew.

"It didn't work out with her. Anyways I missed you too much, so I cleared my schedule, hoped on a plane and here I am."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"You throwing me out already Lizzie?"

"Never. You are welcome to stay with us as long as you like."

"I am glad because I am ready to stay as long as it's necessary."

"For what?"

"To convince you to give me a chance Lizzie."

"Thomas. We've talked about this."

"I know you love Morgan. But look at everything he's done to you Lizzie. Or I should say what he hasn't done. He's not here with you; he's not in his son's life. He doesn't want to, but I do."

Elizabeth thought she should defend Jason, but she was so tired of defending him and his actions, to people and to herself so she just shrugged. It didn't mean that she loved him any less but she was tired of defending their love. "Let's just not talk about this tonight okay?"

He pushed a stray hair out of her face, "You know your wish is my command Lizzie."

"You want to see Jake's birthday pictures?" She jumped to a safe topic. She loved talking about her children and Thomas adored them.

"Of course I have been dying to see them. Did he like my gift?" And so they spent hours going through pictures and Elizabeth telling him stories about the kids newest adventures, and her job and his job they both fell asleep on the couch.

On the other side of town Jason was not having the same luck falling sleep. About an hour after he called Spinelli the kid had reported everything he found about Mr. Clown. He's name is Dr. Thomas Lawrence, world known cardiologist. He came from a wealthy family but had donated all the money in his trust fund to various charity organizations. He was completely clean, not even a parking ticket. He had never been married but was known for his numerous adventures with women. He and Elizabeth had met when she went out of town to give birth to Cameron. He was working in that hospital at the time and according to Spinelli their phones records indicated frequent communication, not only that but they see each other at least two or three times a year.

Ever since Spinelli left the pent house after relaying all the information Jason had been drinking beer after beer trying to digest the recent developments. He never thought of the possibility of Elizabeth having anyone else in her life. He knew that was naïve and selfish of him but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to think of another man touching her and making her his, it was unbearable.

_Maybe they are just friends. After all Spinelli said he's a known womanizer. Yeah, that's possible._ But even after drilling that thought in his head over and over again he couldn't fall asleep, because every time he closed his eyes he saw her, his Elizabeth in his arms.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well I hope everyone liked the chapter. It didn't have any Liason moments but I am saving that for the next chapter, the confrontation between Jason and Thomas. What's gonna happen? Review and you'll find out even faster. Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I am so exited at writing this story because of how many people are reading and especially because of how many reviews I've been getting. Therefore, thank you all for reading and a special thanks to those who leave reviews. Here is the next chapter. I know I had said Jason and Thomas would talk on this chapter but when I was writing it it didn't work out like that. But don't worry it's coming. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter._**

* * *

It was a regular morning in the Webber residence; well except for the fact that Elizabeth woke up in Thomas' arms in her sofa. But other than that, everything else was normal. She got the kids ready for day care, even though it did take longer because Cam and Jake wouldn't stop playing with Thomas, and breakfast was fun, she almost had to change clothes due to an impromptu food fight but at 8:45am they were finally on the road to the hospital.

They arrived and got out in the parking lot oblivious to the dark figure watching them. Cam and Jake were both holding Thomas' hands. They rode the elevator up to the day care where both boys stayed happily with the promise of being picked up early and taken to the park.

"Come on Lizzie, I'll walk you to your locker."

"Do I look like I'm sixteen?"

"No, you look like you're fifteen."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"We'll see about that Lizzie."

Their little flirting kept going, when they reached the locker room he waited outside for her and then followed her to the nurse's desk.

"Do you plan on spending the whole day here?"

"If it means watching you sure."

"Well I'm just going to ignore you."

"Suit yourself."

Elizabeth however, was not able to ignore him. She kept glancing up from the computer and her charts to look at him and couldn't help but laugh at his face. "You know pretty soon Ephiphani is going to come and run you off because you are distracting me."

"I thought you were going to ignore me."

"You know I can't ignore you."

"I know it's my charm!"

"Oh, you conceited man." She burst out laughing along with him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Robin was standing behind her with a smug smile on her face. "Who's your friend Elizabeth?"

"Hey Robin. This is Thomas, a friend."

"Nice to meet you Thomas." Robin extended her hand and winked at Elizabeth. "And how do you know our Elizabeth Thomas?"

"Lizzie and I go way back."

"Lizzie huh? How far back exactly?"

"Robin stop with the questioning." Elizabeth didn't want to put Thomas in an uncomfortable situation with all of Robin's questions.

"I am sure he doesn't mind. Right, Thomas?"

"Nope, I don't. I had the great fortune of meeting Lizzie when she gave birth to Cameron and I've been in love with her ever since."

"Thomas!"

"What you know is true."

"Well then it's definitely nice to meet you Thomas. I didn't know Elizabeth had a secret admirer."

"Robin, he's not a secret admirer. We are just friends."

"It's true, we are just friends, but if I have anything to do with it then we'll be a lot more pretty soon." He winked at Elizabeth and she blushed.

She was about to answer when she heard his voice. "I don't mean to interrupt your little party but I believe Michael is waiting for you to take him to rehab." He said looking straight at Elizabeth.

"That is not for another ten minutes but if he's ready now I'll be more than happy to take him." She grabbed Michael's chart and turned to Thomas. "I'll see you at the park at 2:00pm okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be there with the boys."

"Are you sure you can handle them both?"

"I'm sure Lizzie, don't worry. We'll have lunch and everything."

"Thanks just make sure Cam doesn't eat too many cookies and Jake has to eat lunch before ice cream. Don't let him get you with those eyes."

"I'll try to resist the temptation, but it'll be hard."

"Thanks see you later." She started walking to Michael's room, but he grabbed her and kissed her goodbye.

"See you later, Lizzie."

She didn't turn back to where Jason and Robin where standing but just kept going to Michael's room. She did hear the elevator doors opened and then close, so she assumed Thomas had been on the elevator.

Jason's eyes seemed to be stuck on the back of Elizabeth as she walked away from him. He was only brought back to reality when Robin spoke to him.

"Jason?"

"What?"

"Where were you? I've been calling you for a good two minutes."

"Just thinking."

"Yeah, who would have thought that Elizabeth had a guy like that in her life? And the way he said he was in love with her. It is so romantic."

Jason didn't answer because if he were to open his mouth he was sure the words that would come out would not be so pleasant, in fact he would probably get arrested in the spot. The guy was in love with Elizabeth? And he had proclaimed it in front of Robin? And he was taking his boys to the park alone? What the hell was going on? When had his world turned into hell?

He left Robin standing and talking to herself and went after Elizabeth. He found her getting out of Michael's room, pushing his wheelchair. They were talking about Morgan's latest adventures and laughing all the way to the rehab room where she dropped him off and headed out. He was waiting for her at the end of the hall.

"How could you?" He probably should have elaborated but the accusation was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Excuse me?" She was surprised to see him.

"How could you let that stranger take the boys by himself?"

"First of all I don't know how you dare question me about the boys. What gives you that right when you pretty much banned us from your life? In fact I am pretty sure you could care less what happens to them."

"Elizabeth you know tha…"

"No explanations Jason. I am tired of hearing them. However I am going to be nice and tell you that he's a dear friend who I trust with my life and the boys' lives."

She was about to leave but he grabbed her by her arms and pinned her against the wall. "That sure didn't look like just friends to me?"

"Is this what it's all about? Your macho side being feeling hurt? How stupid of me to think you actually cared about the boys."

"Elizabeth you know I do care, I love those boys and I love y.."

"Don't finish that sentence Jason, because they are all lies. And I am tired of your lies. So let me go, I have work to do. You see I am leaving early to go to the park with my boys and a man who's not afraid to want to be with me."

He was too shocked with her words to keep his hold on her. So for the second time that day he just watched her as she walked away, walking out of his life.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Please let me know what you think, did you like it, hate it, any suggestions. Review, please. You'll make my day._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Once again, thanks to all who are reading this story and to those who reviewed. I love getting reviews. This chapter we have Jason and Thomas talking. I hope you enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

Jason didn't waste any time. He walked as fast as he could without actually running. He needed to have a few words with Dr. Lawrence. He reached the stair, hoping to reach the parking lot and find him there. Luckily the doctor was still there, standing outside his car on his cell phone. Jason waited while he finished, by the bits and pieces he heard it seemed to be a work related call. About ten minutes later, he saw the man hang up the phone and approached him.

"Dr. Lawrence."

"Yes?" Thomas turned around after hearing someone call him and immediately recognized the man standing in front of him. "Ah, Mr. Morgan."

"You know who I am."

"You seem to know who I am as well, so it only seems fair."

"That's right. I do know who you are, a womanizer who plays with women. Well I am giving you your first and only warning to stay away from Elizabeth and her boys."

Thomas took a moment to look at the man in front of him. Jason Morgan sure knew how to intimidate people; he guessed it came with his profession. Thomas however, knew Morgan well enough from what Elizabeth told him, and he wasn't scared of him. He knew Jason Morgan wouldn't hurt him, at least not in the middle of the day in the hospital parking lot.

"Well, Mr. Morgan, or may I call you Jason?" He didn't receive any response so he decided to keep it safe. "Mr. Morgan, the only person that can tell me to stay away from Lizzie is her and I don't think she wants to. Anyway as far as I am concerned you and Lizzie and just friends and therefore you have no right to tell me to stay away from her."

"You don't understand the situation between me and Elizabeth."

"That's where you're wrong. I understand it very well."

"What do you mean?" Was it possible that Elizabeth told this stranger their story?

"I mean I know exactly how things are between you and Lizzie." He paused for a second and then spoke again. "I know Jake is your son."

"Did she tell you that?"

"She did, but even if she didn't it's obvious. I just have to look at your eyes and then look at his; they are the same Mr. Morgan."

Jason didn't know what to say. Every time he thought about his little boy his heart broke a little more, and having this stranger tell him how alike they looked only made it worse.

"You see Mr. Morgan; I've known Lizzie for a long time, not as long as you but still a long time and I have come to love her. True I have been with a lot of different woman, but only because the one I truly want I couldn't have. But that's no longer the case."

Jason wanted to kill him, in that moment he wanted to grab him and throw him against the pavement and hit him again and again and watch him bleed until he no longer had any blood left in his body, but he didn't do it. He made himself keep his hands at his sides and his gun in his back. "And why would now be different?" He wanted to know why this guy thought that he could make her his now.

"You gave her up." Jason was about to protest but Thomas held his hand up to keep him from speaking. "Please Mr. Morgan, just let me finish and then if you want you can hit me. I know you are worried about their safety, but you obviously don't know Lizzie that well if you think she wouldn't know how to handle a tough situation."

"You don't know anything Dr. Lawrence. Our son was in danger because of me."

"Oh I know about Jake being kidnapped, both times. You know what I also know? You found him both times and brought him back to Lizzie. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I am straight forward guy. She called me both times, crying about Jake, and as I tried consoling her she tells me she's worried but she knows it'll be okay because she trusts you and she knows you'll find him. And yet you are so stupid that you don't fight for her and the boys."

Jason can't control himself any longer and he hits Thomas in the face. The doctor is now bleeding from his nose and has a nasty looking bruise forming on his eye but he's laughing on Jason's face and that make him even madder so he hits him again.

Jason makes him stumble back; he loses his balance and falls to the floor. A moment later he gets up and looks at Jason in the face, with a smile on his face. "That's the difference between you and me Mr. Morgan. I am going to fight for what I want while you will throw a few punches and keep on living miserably."

"You don't know what I want."

"I think I do, and yet you are too much of a coward to go for it. But it doesn't matter. It works in my advantage. Just so you know, I am planning on taking her away from here. I'll take her where you can't hurt her anymore." Thomas started walking towards his car, but turn around and in a quick change of situations hit Jason back. "Just because I'm not in the mob doesn't mean I won't strike back." And with that he got in his car and left the GH parking garage leaving a bleeding and dumbfounded Jason behind.

However, this state didn't last long. He wasn't going to let this man have his family. It went against everything his head was telling him, but he didn't care. Not at this moment. It was time he fought for what righteously belongs to him. It was time to get his family back.

**_Well, I hope you liked th chapter. I believe Jason needed someone to tell him stuff that like to get him to react and fight for Elizabeth and the boys. What will he do to rectify the situation? Will it be too late? Please review and tell me your thoughts. Remember the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write and the faster I'll update. Thanks for reading._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am so happy with all the reviews I've received. I can't thank you all enough for leaving them and for reading this story. This chapter has to be one of my favorites because I would love for something like this to happen on the show. I agree with what some of you that Thomas is great for Elizabeth and who knows, maybe they'll end up together. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and please keep reviewing._**

* * *

The decision had been made; he was now standing in front of the nurses' station waiting for Elizabeth to finish working when Carly approached him.

"Jason, where have you been? I haven't seen you in Michael's room since yesterday."

"Carly, I know he's doing okay. I am busy."

"Busy with what? What could be more important than Michael?"

He was about to yell when he realized how many people were around them, so he ushered her to the side and quietly told her, "my family Carly. That's what's more important."

"Jason, I thought you had taken care of that situation already."

He loved Carly but he could make him nuts. He wanted to wait until he spoke to Elizabeth but he really felt he needed to make sure Carly understood his priorities. "Carly, I am going to say this once and you better understand. My family is not a situation. They are the most important part of my life and from now on they will be a very active part of it. You know I love Michael and Morgan, and that won't change, but my family will come first."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elizabeth and left Carly standing there without listening to her answer; it wouldn't matter to him anyways.

"Elizabeth can I talk to you?"

She didn't even look up from what she was doing. "I thought everything was said."

"Elizabeth, it's important please."

She looked up at him, with rage in her eyes and full of sarcasm spoke. "Are you sure it's safe for us to talk? Who knows someone could be watching and talking to you would put me in danger. Do you really want to risk it?"

"I deserve that. But I am serious; I need to speak to you."

"Jason if it's about Thomas"

"It's not."

"Very well, talk."

"Not here, can we go to the roof?"

"I get my break in ten minutes."

"I'll wait for you up there."

Ten minutes later she came through the roof door with her jacket on. Her hair was flowing in her face and her cheeks were red from the cold. He thought she looked beautiful.

"I only have fifteen minutes Jason so talk."

"Elizabeth you know I am not good with words but I'll try my best."

"You are good with words that hurt Jason." If he had approached her yesterday she would have been just waiting for him to say anything. But today she wasn't going to stay quiet. If he wanted to talk to her, then he would have to tolerate her comments. She was tired of being nice.

"I know and I am sorry."

"Is that what you wanted to say, 'you're sorry', you've already said it so spare me the encore."

"No, it's not the reason I want to talk. Elizabeth I can't be away from you and the boys anymore. I want to be with you, I want to be with my family."Out of all the reactions he expected from her what he got was not one of them. She busted out laughing, and he didn't know why. "Elizabeth did you hear what I said?"

It took a moment before she stopped laughing to answer me. "Oh, I heard you. It's just funny, really funny."

"I don't think it is."

"Oh, but it is. It's funny that for the past months you've been ignoring me and Jake and Cameron, and yet all of the sudden you want to be with us? Why? Because a friend of mine comes and you get jealous? Because you can't handle not being the only one? You see I do find it funny, hilarious I would say."

"I am very serious Elizabeth. I know the risks are going to be big but I am ready."

The laughs stopped and she got very serious. "Oh, you're ready, then everything is fine." She moved towards the edge and yelled. "You hear that Port Charles Jason Morgan is ready. Well I'll be dammed, that just fixes everything right? You're ready, so that means I must bow and say 'yes Jason'?"He approached her and was about to take her in his arms but she stopped him and pushed him away. "No, Jason. Not anymore. You had your chance and you were too busy taking care of everyone else's problems and too afraid to take it."

"You know it's not like that. What I did I did for you safety."

"Stop with all that bullshit. You know I was willing to take the risk, but you weren't. Well guess what? Now I am telling you no."

"You can't mean that. Have you stopped loving me? Because I still love you very much."

"Don't bring up love. I tried to tell you our love would help us make it. I tried to make you understand that our love was strong enough to go against anything. But you didn't believe. Well congratulations, you convinced me because now I don't believe either."

She turned to leave but he grabbed her and made her look at him. "Wait. I listened to you, now you listen to me. I love you Elizabeth Webber. I love you so much that it hurts. I love Jake and Cameron and I want to be a family with all of you. I swear I will protect you and make you happy. I promise you I will put my family ahead of everything else. Elizabeth would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"I'm sorry Jason. It's too late for that." She shrugged off his hold on her arms and raced down the stairs. She ran to the bathroom where she allowed the tears she was holding to fall down her face. She wanted to say yes to him, more than anything. But she knew the happiness wouldn't last long. She knew the next time something bad happened he would change his mind again and push them away, and she just couldn't handle it anymore. Her heart couldn't take, she was just going to have to learn to live without Jason and maybe Thomas was the perfect person to help her.

**_Well you know the drill, tell me what you thin. Love it? Hate it? No matter what just review. Thanks_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Once again thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading. Here is the next chapter. Don't hate me when you read it. We are getting to the end here so don't stop reading. I hope you like it. Enjoy**_.

* * *

Her shift ended fast enough. Thankfully she hadn't seen Jason after their conversation. She was now heading to the park, deciding she was going to have a good afternoon.

As soon as she parked she saw them. Cameron was in a swing by himself while Thomas pushed Jake in another one. The picture in front of her brought a smile to her face; she loved seeing her boys happy.

"Hey, look who's here?" as soon as Thomas said it both boys ran to her.

She kissed both her sons and they ran back to the playground. Thomas made sure Jake was in the sandbox and Cameron in the swings before he approached her in the bench she was sitting at.

When she saw him coming to her she wiped the tears that were in her face, hoping he wouldn't notice. "Did they behave?"

"Of course they did. They are wonderful kids. Don't worry I made sure they ate their dinner before they had any dessert."

"Thanks."

"Lizzie look at me." She wouldn't so he took her face in his hands and made her look at him. It was then that she saw the bruise in his face.

"Thomas what happened?"

"Nothing important."

"Of course it's important. Look at your face."

"It's really nothing Lizzie. Don't worry."

Just then it clicked in her head, Jason also had a bruise in his face. She hadn't thought anything of it since it was kind of expected of him but now she was sure it was connected. "Did Jason do this to you?"

"I told you. It's not important."

"Thomas, just tell me."

"Yeah he did, but don't worry I made sure he had a little reminder of me too."

"What happened?"

"We just talked about the weather."

She couldn't help but smile at his attempt to make light of the situation. "Yeah I am sure."

"It doesn't matter; it was just a friendly altercation."

"An altercation that led to punches."

"It obviously led to something else. Is he the reason you're crying."

"Hey who says I am crying?"

"I do." He said as he brushed some tears from her face.

"That man frustrates me."

"What happened now?"

"He says he wants to marry me."

Thomas thought about her answer because asking her "Isn't that a good thing?" He loved Elizabeth, and that meant being her friend above everything else.

"No it's not. The only reason he said that it's because he's jealous."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"He hasn't changed. He' still the same man who cares more about everyone else but us and I can't put myself through losing him again, I won't put the boys through it either."

"So you said no?" She just nodded and started crying harder. He enveloped her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

When she didn't have any more tears in her she moved from his arms, "I am sorry. I am sure the last thing you want to do is hear me complain about my life and cry."

"Nonsense."

"How about we go home. I cook us a nice dinner and we watch some movies. It's getting too cold for the kids out here."

"That sounds like a great idea. Well except for the part about you cooking. Because Lizzie unless you have developed culinary talents in the last months I am not so sure I want to venture there."

She playfully hit him in the arm. "My cooking it's not that bad. But we'll stick with some spaghetti that should put your mind at easy."

They walked to the playground and got the boys. Of course Jake was all covered in sand and Cameron was all dirty but they were both laughing and that made up for everything else. Thomas tickled her and she too felt in the sandbox getting herself covered in sand as well. Now all three were laughing at her. This was the type of life she wanted. One where there was no fear and no hesitation. Where they could all laugh together and be a regular family. Right there and then she made a decision.

"Thomas is your offer to take us away from here still standing?"

"Always. You know that."

"Then I accept. I think that's just what we need, a new place to start over."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am sure."

"Okay then, when do we leave?"

That was a little more than 24 hours ago and Elizabeth was still relieving the conversation in her head. She was a little nervous and anxious but she wasn't regretting her decision. She had notified the hospital and given them two weeks' notice. This afternoon she was going to speak to Lucky and her grams. She had spoken to her landlord and later today she would start packing. Everything was moving really fast, but she didn't care. She was looking forward to a new beginning.

She was walking the halls of GH when she was pulled into a closet. It took her a moment to recognize the culprit.

"Tell me it's not true?"

"What's not true?"

"You're leaving."

She wasn't going to answer but the anguish and hurt in his eyes and the desperation in his voice got to her. "It's true Jason."

"You can't leave. I need you."

She turned around, not wanting him to see her watering eyes. "I am sorry Jason, but I can't be here anymore."

He took her by her arms and turned her so she was looking at him. "Why?"

This wasn't like any of their conversations recently, there were no accusations, no yelling. She decided to tell him everything she had wanted to say. "Because I love you with all my heart."

His heart swelled at hearing her say those words. "I love you too." There was a moment of silence while they intensely looked at each other, their eyes mirroring their love. "Then why not marry me?"

"Because I won't let you break my heart again. I couldn't take it."

"It won't be like that. I promise."

"What happens the next time there's danger Jason? Will you make us hide away?"

"You know my work." He was trying to speak but she placed a finger in his mouth to silence him.

"I know you job Jason and I know you. I am not mad, I promise. I am just tired. So very tired of fighting against everyone including you. So I think it's really better if I just go away."

"No, it's not better. You say you love me and yet you'll go away."

"Because I love you I am leaving. I don't want to hate you and if I stay and watch you every day, not being able to be with you like I want then there will be a day when I will hate you."

"Tell me what to do. Tell me, I will do anything you want me to."

"Be happy and be safe." She gave him a kiss on his cheek, he held her for a few seconds and then let her go.

**_

* * *

_**

**_The end I will leave up to you guys. If you want Elizabeth to end up with Jason then let me know. I you want her with Thomas then let me know. Whatever the majority of the readers want I'll do. So remember you have the power now. Just leave a review with your choice. Thanks for reading._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_First, I am so sorry about the delay but I went on a short vacation and therefore had no time to write. I am so grateful for all the responses to the last chapter. I am glad that everyone who's reading the story is liking it. By popular demand she will end up with Jason (My choice too). I hope everyone likes the way things work out between them. I just have one more chapter after this, an epilogue of sorts to explain how everything falls into place. If there is anything in particular you guys would like to see just let me know and I'll try to include it. Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

Jason stood there, not being able to move. Being away from her all this time had been torture, but he at least knew where they were, he was able to see her and the boys whenever he wanted; even if they didn't see him. He was always there, and she was too. Even without knowing it, just the sight of Elizabeth's smile made his worst day the best one, and to hear the laugh of the boys changed his grumpy mood to a happy one. But now there would be no more of that. She was really leaving, and taking with her everything that mattered.

No, he wouldn't allow it. He stormed out of the supply closet, looking for Elizabeth. If she didn't want to fight for their love then he would have to fight for both of them because he sure as hell wasn't going to lose them. She was in the nurses' desk, her eyes intensely staring at the computer screen.

"Elizabeth I won't let you do it."

She looked up at him, her eyes red. "Jason do you really want to do this here and now?"

He looked around; it seemed that at the moment GH waiting room was full of people. He saw Carly, Sonny, Jax, Claudia, Robin, Patrick, Alexis, Johnny Zaccara, Epiphany, Ric, and a couple of nurses. In other circumstances he would agree with her and wait to discuss their private situation another time but not this time. "Yes, I think we need to discuss this now. You can't go."

She was trying to keep her voice down, not wanting to attract any attention from any one of the people that were around them in that moment. "We already talked about this. I don't want either one of us getting hurt anymore."

"Elizabeth, you don't understand. I can't let you leave." He had taken her hands into his and wouldn't let go of them.

"Please, stop this."

"I won't. You listen to me Elizabeth, you are the mother of my son, the woman I dream about every night. Every time I see you my knees get weak and I have to keep myself from taking you in my arms and kissing you until we are breathless. When you got poisoned in the OR I felt like I was dying inside. I stood and watched over you when there was no one around and you were sleeping because I kept telling myself I didn't deserve to be with you. I pushed you and our sons away because I was too scared of how much all of you mean to me. When Jake got kidnapped I was scared of myself because I knew I would kill with my bare hands those who were responsible, but I was more scared of facing you and seeing the disappointment in your eyes. Because I can't bare it when you look at me with anything but love. When you smile my whole world turns upside down. I love you Elizabeth, I have loved you for years and I will love you always. I promise you I won't ever again push you away. If there's danger we'll face it together and I promise you I will protect you and our sons with my life if necessary. Our family will always come first to me, before business, before work and before everyone else. I want us to be together and be a family. I want you to be my lover, my friend and my wife, and take your place besides me as the most important woman in my world. And if you still think that we can't have a life here then we'll go wherever you want, I don't care because as long as you and the boys are in my life I am fine. And if you think you're not ready then I'll just follow you wherever you go and I will keep bugging you until you realize that I am serious. But please don't leave me alone, because without you I will die."

He was out of breath when he finished. Her hands were still on his. With his right thumb he brushed the tears that were running down her face. He looked at her for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for her answer.

"I can't."

Her answer was a bare whisper but he heard it. His hopes deflated, but not his determination. He was about to beg when she spoke again, her voice stronger this time.

"I can't let you die, because then would be I would die too."

He felt joy run through his whole body. He wasn't even aware that an emotion on such scale was even possible. "Does that mean you'll marry me?"

"Yes."

He didn't need any more encouragement. He closed what little distance was between them and engulfed her in a desperate kiss. A kiss that was a promise for a better beginning but it was also full of lust, need and love. They parted their lips when the lack of breath made it necessary, but didn't move from their positions. More tears came down her face but he brushed them away before as fast as they came. "Don't cry." He whispered only for her to hear.

"Tears of happiness." Was her response in the same hushed tone as his.

Just then they became aware of the utter silence around them. Jason was the first to look up to find every single person in the room staring at them. He felt Elizabeth stiffen in his arms as he assumed she became aware of their audience as well. He turned to look at her again to find a look of uncertainty in her eyes. "Might as well get it over with." She nodded in response. He spoke again, now directed at everyone around him. "I assume you heard it all. But just in case some of you didn't understand Elizabeth Webber has made me the happiest man by accepting to becoming my wife."

What happened after that was still a little blurry in Elizabeth's mind. Carly of course wasn't shy in wording her objections but Jason made it very clear to her that he didn't care what she thought. Mostly everyone else had expressed their congratulations. Elizabeth still didn't quite believe it, what she did know was the extreme happiness she was feeling at the moment. She and Jason still had to talk, but they had to wait until her shift was over, that left her with over six hours of uncontrollable nerves where the only thing keeping her sane was the memory of Jason's words.

When she finished at 7:00pm she headed to the parking lot with her cell phone on her hands planning on calling Jason only to find him sitting in his bike waiting for her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Want to go for a ride?" He asked while extending his hand.

"That'll be nice. Where are we going?"

"Nowhere." She hoped on his bike behind him and held on to him taking pleasure in his body heat. The ride was great; she loved the feel of the air in her face and the freedom that it symbolized. They rode out of town and didn't stop until they reached a desolate spot from where the view of Port Charles was perfect.

They stood in silence for a little bit, both taking in the beautiful view. He had her engulfed in his arms, taking in the smell of her hair. They both had so many things to say to each other and yet they were just enjoying the peaceful silence that was so weird in their lives.

Finally he turned her to face him, took her hand into his and kissed it. "Elizabeth I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it to show the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Jason, it's beautiful."

"It was Lila's."

"Oh!" Knowing the ring had belonged to his beloved grandmother made it even more special.

"When she gave it to me she told me to treasure it. At the moment I asked her to keep it, I told her I didn't know anyone that deserved it. And you know what she said? She said that one day I would find that special someone who deserved this ring and much more. And she was right. I did. I found you. And here, in front of the whole town I give you the ring and I ask you to honor me by wearing it and by becoming my wife."

She let him put the ring on her finger, tears where escaping her eyes as she looked from the beautiful jewel to his eyes. "Yes, I want to be your wife."

"Forever?"

"Forever!"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. There was no rush, no desperate need to feel each other, no feeling of sneaking around and no fear of being discovered, it was just full of love and hope, because they had a lifetime full of kisses.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think?? Did you like the way they came together? I hope everyone did. Please take a moment to review and tell me your thoughts. Remember reviews make my day. Thanks_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here I am again. I know I said this would be the last chapter, but wrapping up the story is taking longer that I expected so there will probably be a couple more chapters. Thanks again to all those who are reading and a special thanks to those who take the time to review. I am very happy everyone is enjoying this story.**_

* * *

That night Jason dropped her off at her house and he went to the penthouse. He knew there were people they both rather talk to alone instead of together. His drive away from her house was not like all those nights where he would just hang around to catch a glimpse at that forbidden to him, tonight he was leaving with a happy smile on his face because he finally had what he wanted the most.

To no surprise he found Carly sitting in his couch when he entered his apartment.

"Jason, where have you been? I have been waiting for you for almost four hours."

"I was spending time with Elizabeth and truthfully I am not in the mood to fight with you, you see I am too happy and I don't want to spoil my mood."

"Well, you'll still listen to me. How can you be so irresponsible and selfish? And how can you still love her after everything she's done to you?"

"You are calling me selfish? You, who puts herself above everyone else and go through this life squashing whoever gets in your way no matter what, allow me to laugh Carly."

"Jase how can you talk like that?

"Listen Carly. You are my friend and will always be my friend but don't you dare stand between me and my family, because I will push you out."

"You see, you are being selfish."

"What if I am hah? I think I deserve to be a little selfish with my life. After all I have spent the last years of my life making sure yours and Sonny's lives go according to plan. Now is my turn Calry. I have the chance to be happy and I am not going to waste it."

"Be happy with the muffin after she lied to you? After she betrayed you and kept you away from you son."

"That's it Carly. I am going to say something because I want you to be very clear where I stand. Elizabeth did not betray me. Yes she lied to me, but she did it to protect out son, she did it out of love and she did not keep Jake away from me, I kept Jake away from me. But no more. If you don't agree with my choices that's fine. No one can make you change your mind but you will not go near Elizabeth and insult her or humiliate her. I am warning you Carly, don't even think about it because I will find out. Now leave."

She gave him a look of death and hurriedly left the apartment without another word. He went upstairs, took a shower and went to sleep a happy man.

Elizabeth arrived home and still couldn't believe the events of the day. She opened the door and found Thomas sitting in the couch with his laptop in his hands. He looked up when she opened the door.

"Busy day at work Lizzie?" He gave her that smile that she liked. The one that made her forget all her problems. Today however, she didn't feel like she had any problems.

"You could say that."

"Something happened. I can see it in your face, that bright smile is not from helping sick people."

She thought she might as well get it over with. She sat beside him and took his hands into her. "Thomas something did happen. I am sorry I can't go with you." She was waiting for some kind of response for him but he stayed quiet and just kept looking at her. "I am going to marry Jason."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I love him, you know I do. And today he proved to me that he loves me too and that he's committed to being a family with us. I am sorry, I truly am."

"Don't be sorry Lizzie. I am glad you're happy. But if you ever feel the need to get away you know where to find me."

"I know."

"Just tell Morgan to be very careful, because if I find you he hurt you again I will come back."

"I'll make sure to pass on the message."

They hugged. Like they always did. After all they were friends, even if he was in love with her.

"When's the wedding?"

"In two months. Will you come?"

"We'll see." She knew not to push it.

"Well I am going to take a shower and head off to bed. I am exhausted."

"I bet. I am just going to finish this report and I'll head to bed too. I'll probably head out tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, I got places to see, women to meet. You know how it is."

"I do." He was putting on a brave face, she knew him too well, yet she appreciated. She gave him a kiss in his forehead and headed to take her shower. When she put her head in the pillow she fell asleep instantly with a grin on her face.

The next morning she woke up before her alarm went off. She got ready for work and headed to the kitchen hoping to find some delicious breakfast waiting for her. She wasn't wrong; there was a covered plate in the middle of the kitchen table with a note on top. She knew it was from Thomas.

_Lizzie, I decided to head out early. Don't worry I didn't forget your breakfast, I hope you like it. Please kiss the boys goodbye for me and a special kiss for you. Be happy Lizzie, you of all people deserve it. I'll call you. Love Thomas._

She wasn't surprised by his letter. He had never been good at goodbyes. She knew this was his way of coping; he would go to some exotic place, hook up with a few women and be back to normal that was just Thomas. She ate her breakfast and headed out, she had to pick up the kids from Lucky, go by her grams and then head to the hospital for her midday shift what she didn't expect was to find Jason waiting outside her door.

"Good morning." He didn't answer her just took her lips on his and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Now it's good morning."

She laughed a little bit, like a school girl. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of minutes. Didn't want to intrude with your friend."

The night before she had told him the story of how she met Thomas and what a great friend he had been to her throughout the years. He had admitted that he was jealous, but Elizabeth had assured him that the only person she loved was him.

"He left already."

"Good."

"Jason, I told you there's no need to be jealous."

"I know, but I still didn't like the idea of him staying here with you."

She could understand his point of view. "Well he's gone. Although I will miss him. He's a great friend."

"I'll have to keep you occupied to make sure you don't miss him." He was teasing her again.

"Whatever you say."

"Let's go get the boys."

"You sound like a child asking for candy. We'll take my car since the bike is no place for car seats."

"That's no problem. I brought my SUV."

"Okay, let's get their car seats."

"Already got two car seats in the car." She gave him a curious look. "I've been up for some time and graciously there are some very good 24 hour stores."

She couldn't help but laugh. He definitely sounded like a little boy who's too nervous about an adventure to sleep the night before. "Let's go."

And off their headed to pick up their children.

**_Hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review. I won't take but a couple of seconds and it will make my day much happier. Thanks!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Well, here we are again. This is the last chapter of the story. I want to thank everyone who took time to read the story and to review. You all made writing it a pleasure. I hope this meets everyone's expectations. Please read and enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

The back door of the church opened, revealing a stunning looking Elizabeth in a strapless white dress with a simple bouquet of pink roses in her hands. She slowly made her way to the altar, where a handsome Jason anxiously waited for her.

She didn't look to the pubes or the people sitting in them, she knew who was there and who wasn't so her attention was only in the nervously looking man standing in front of the priest waiting for her. The walk seemed eternal, but she was finally there, in front of him.

He took her hands into his and gave her a quick kiss in the cheek. "You look beautiful."

She simply smiled and they both turned towards the priest who immediately started the ceremony. Throughout the whole time they kept glancing at each other and smiling.

"Now, Elizabeth and Jason will say their vows." The happy looking priest announced and motioned to Elizabeth to start.

"Jason, ever since I was a little girl I always dreamt about marrying a prince. Little did I know that my prince would turn out to be my best friend? Since the moment you came into my life you made it better. You made me laugh when I was sad, you gave me your shoulder when I needed to cry, you gave me refuge when I felt so alone. Jason, you were always there for me and little by little you made your way into my heart and claimed it for yourself. I love you more than I thought possible and I want to spend all eternity with you." By the end of her vows she had tears in her eyes, which he promptly brushed away.

The priest then motioned for Jason to speak. "Elizabeth, all my life I always thought that happiness was not something I had a right to enjoy. Then this little brunette girl comes into my life, full of spirit and joy and made me start believing that bliss is possible. Ever since I saw you at Jake's I knew you would be someone important in my life, what I didn't expect was for you to steal my heart. Every night I dream of you and every day I think of you. You gave me the greatest gift when you made me a father and for that I will be eternally grateful. I can't live without you, I need you to breath. I want to be always by your side."

The priest nodded at the end of their vows and turned to Elizabeth. "Do you Elizabeth Imogene Webber take Jason Morgan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Jason Morgan take Elizabeth Imogene Webber to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Of course they didn't really wait for the priest to tell them to kiss, they were already kissing after being pronounced husband and wife.

Applause and cheering could be heard in the church, so Jason and Elizabeth forced themselves to stop their kiss and receive the congratulations of their guests.

There sitting in the first row was Audrey with Jake and Cam, who immediately ran to their parents when the ceremony was over. Jason took Cam in his arms while Elizabeth took Jake.

"Are we a family for real now Jason?" Cam asked him.

"Yes we are." Jason gave the little boy a smile.

Cam then whispered in Jason's ear. "Can I call you daddy now?"

Jason's heart swelled at the trust Cameron was putting in him, and he promised himself to always be there for the child, he loved the little rascal, Cameron was as much his son as Jake. In the same matter as the boy he whispered in his little ears. "You sure can."

"Yay."

Elizabeth gave Jason and questionable look. "Just talking some things over with my son." He gave her a big grin and she responded with another one.

Audrey approached and congratulated them. When Elizabeth and Jason had gone to tell her the news of their marriage, she had been hesitant at first but after seeing the spark in Elizabeth's eyes she had realized this was going to make her granddaughter happy and accepted.

Patrick and Robin where next in line to congratulate them in their marriage. The young couple had expressed their happiness at their marriage since Jason's declaration of love in the hospital.

Sonny, who was also in attendance approached them and wished them happiness. He told Jason and Elizabeth they deserved to be happy, and not to let anyone tell them otherwise. Jason had been a little surprised at Sonny's attitude but accepted it gratefully, after all the man was like a brother to hi, regardless of what problems they had in the past. Standing besides Sonny were Michael and Morgan, who happily expressed their content at seeing their uncle Jason marry.

Spinelli and Maxie came to congratulate the couple next. Spinelli in his usual rambling wished them eternal life and a lot more little stonecolds. Maxie, never shy kissed both Jason and Elizabeth and wished them much happiness with their family.

Other people from the hospital also attended the wedding and congratulated the couple as well as many guards who were very happy to see Jason smiling, instead of the usual scowl he had on his face.

Carly was sitting in one of the back pubes watching the celebration. She still hadn't fully accepted Jason's decision but she knew that she needed to make an effort or she would lose her friend.

Lucky however was another story. He had made a big scene when Elizabeth had told him about the marriage, and Jason had to get involve in their little discussion. Ever since he had stayed away from them, and was only seeing the kids with Audrey present.

Jason and Elizabeth, with their children in their arms headed out of the church. Happy smiles on their faces. They got in the limo waiting for them and headed to the airport for their honeymoon. Shortly after they got in Jason's private jet and were in their way to Italy. Cam was happily watching cartoons in the small television inside the plane while Jake slept in Jason's arms. Elizabeth sitting beside him with their arms entangled.

"Are you sure you didn't want a wedding party?" He didn't like those types of events but he would have been more than happy to have a wedding party for Elizabeth.

"I am sure. The ceremony at church was more than enough. It was beautiful."

"You were beautiful Mrs. Morgan."

"You looked very handsome too Mr. Morgan."

"Are you happy?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I am happy, in fact at this moment I am living in extreme bliss. I just married the owner of my heart, and I am going on a trip to the place I've been dreaming about with the most important people in my life. Of course I am happy."

"I am happy too. I love you Elizabeth, never forget that."

"I love you too."

They stayed silent for some time. Just enjoying each other.

"Carly was at the wedding." Jason wanted to make sure she was okay with it.

"I know I saw her. For a moment I thought she would make a scene."

"Me, too. I am sorry. When we get back I promise I'll tell her to keep away."

"Don't. She's your friend and by the looks of today I would say she's trying."

"That's one of the reasons I love you, you always see the good in people."

"I always saw the good in you."

"I thank you for that."

"I am still a little disappointed Thomas didn't make it to the wedding."

"Yeah, poor guy. But then I wouldn't want to go to the wedding of the woman I love."

"You would have been okay with him coming to our wedding."

"Yeah, I would have. As long as he didn't stay in your house."

"Our house."

"Our house."

They went back to being quiet. It seemed the excitement of the past couple of months was finally catching up with them. Cam was now also sleeping with his head resting on Jason's lap.

With his free hand he caressed her face, seeing her trying to keep her eyes open. "Hey why don't you sleep a little bit? The flight will be long and you need to be rested so the four of us can enjoy Italy."

"Five." She told him with a little smile on her face.

"Huh?"

"The five of us." He still didn't seem to get her so she added, very closely to his ear. "You are going to be a dad again."

And that's how she manages to once again leave him in shock and speechless. So while she nestled her head in his shoulder and wrapped his arm around him he just sat there, holding his whole family, watching them sleep. With a grin in his face he let sleep claim him, anxious for this new life he was starting with the love of his life.

"Love you Elizabeth."

"Love you too." She mumbled.

And that's how the co pilot saw them later. All nestled together and all smiling. This really looked like a happy family.

**_That's it. The end guys. I want to thank you again for reading the story. I have an idea for another story but it might be a couple of weeks before I start posting. (First I have to finish and NCIS story I left hanging when I started this one.) Let me know if you might be interested in reading more about Jason and Elizabeth. _**

**_Well, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Please drop me a review and let me know._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


End file.
